1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines, and in particular to an exercise arm apparatus and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
The exercise arm apparatus and method of use described herein may be used for squat, dip, and chin exercises.
Squats exercise the muscles of the thighs, hips and buttocks, and also strengthen the bones, ligaments and tendons throughout the lower body. For this reason, squats are regarded as an important exercise for strength-increase in the legs and buttocks.
Ideally, a squat exercise series begins from a standing position. The knees and hips are bent to lower the torso, and then the body is then returned to the upright position. The squat can continue to a number of depths, but a correct squat should be at least to parallel and usually lower if flexibility allows. Squatting below parallel qualifies a squat as deep while squatting above it qualifies as shallow. A below-parallel squat relies on hip drive out of the bottom, thereby exercising the adductors, glutes, and hamstrings to provide power. The knee is not used to stabilize or intercept any part of the load as with a shallow-type squat. Correctly performed full squats can be safe on the knees while removing pressure from the lower lumbar region.
As the body descends, the hips and knees undergo flexion, the ankle dorsiflexes and muscles around the joint contract eccentrically, reaching maximal contraction at the bottom of the movement while slowing and reversing descent. The muscles around the hips provide the power out of the bottom. If the knees slide forward or cave in then tension is taken from the hamstrings, hindering power on the ascent. Returning to vertical contracts the muscles concentrically, and the hips and knees undergo extension while the ankle plantar flexes.
Dips are performed by pushing oneself above the level of a pair of parallel dip bars located approximately shoulder-width apart. The exerciser grasps a dip bar with each hand, then lowers his or her body until elbows are bent and shoulders mildly stretched. The arms are used to push the exerciser upwards to the starting position. Leaning the body forward with elbows kept in works the chest muscles more. Keeping the body straight vertically with elbows close to the body works the triceps more. More strenuous dips can be accomplished by not permitting the exerciser's feet to touch the floor at all during the course of the exercise.
Chins are performed by pulling oneself upwards above a pair of roughly co-linear chin bars, grasping one bar with each hand. The chin bars are located above the shoulder height of the exerciser. The exerciser begins by grasping a chin bar with each hand, with palms facing the exerciser. The exerciser then pulls himself or herself upwards until either chin or chest touches the chin bars. The exerciser then slowly lowers himself or herself back to the standing position from which the chin exercise was initiated. Chin exercises strengthen the biceps, forearms, and lateral muscles.
One of the hardest problems to solve associated with currently available squat, dip, and chin exercise apparatus is the inability to add resistance acting against the exerciser's upward motion during squats, dips and chins, thereby rendering the exercise more strenuous. Currently available squat-dip-chin machines are either not weightable, or provide means to use weights to aid the exerciser during the exercise, thus rendering the exercise less strenuous. Thus, in order to make the dips and chins more strenuous it would be desirable to provide means of adding weight against the exercise being performed, not in aid of the exercise. In addition, it would be desirable to provide means for using elastic to work against the exercise, thus increasing the exercise value.
One currently available option is for the exerciser to wear a weight belt, from which weights dangle. While these weights have the effect of increasing the weight of the exerciser, and hence the strenuousness of the exercise, the procedure can be dangerous if the weights swing into the exerciser's limb(s), or if the exerciser were to slip off of the elevated foot support(s) and the heavy weights land on the exerciser's feet or other body part. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a safe way to add force against the squat, dip or chin being performed, by safely adding weight acting against the squat, dip or chin being performed.
It would also be desirable to provide a safe way to add force against the squat, dip or chin being performed, by safely adding elastic members acting against the squat, dip or chin being performed.